Lost Signer
by AliADORABLE
Summary: When Akiza suddenly disappears after a trubo duel on the way home from Yusei's place and she was dueling against their new enemy. Can Yusei and his friends save and find Akiza in time. Chapter 1-3 are being rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Akiza's Disappearance

I do not own yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 1: Akiza's Disappearance  
By mbrkeipper

Akiza is at the garage hanging out with Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno.  
"So I have a question, how did you guys all meet" asked Bruno the blue hair young man.  
"Well me, Jack and Crow grow up together, then I met Akiza the day before the Fortune Cup but didn't learn her name until her first duel" said Yusei  
"Bruno, she used to be known as the Black Rose" said Jack and Yusei grabbed Akiza hand and rubbed it.  
"Jack leave her alone about that, she gets enough of that at school" said Yusei.  
"Hm I wonder why" said Jack who is annoy that his bestfriend is siding with a girl  
"Question what is with you two, you two been very close since the dark signers stuff" asked Crow with a grin and he continue "Are you going out with each other?"  
Jack had a shock expression on his face then Yusei and Akiza blushed in embressment and said at the same time "No we are just good friends"  
"Then why are you two blushing" question Jack  
"Crow just embressed us" explained Akiza fixing her hair.  
"What is with that weird metal clip, Akiza" asked Bruno  
"Well it is to keep my powers under control in case in I can't" said Akiza looking at her watch and getting up and said "I better get going before my dad calls Sector Security once again"  
"Bye, Akiza" said Yusei and Akiza left.

"Why in the world did you go and do that Jack, who know she hates being called the black rose" expalined Yusei and Jack just went to his room

Meanwhile Akiza was on the bridge riding her red duel runner to her father's house when all of a sudden her runner was forced into a trubo duel.

"What is going on" exclaimed Akiza who was shock that her runner activated.  
"We are going to duel" said a voice  
"Who are you" demanded Akiza  
"My name is Placidio" said Placidio coming up to her and she saw a man in a white suit and helmet with sliver hair and a red eye because the other was cover up  
"If you want a duel you got one" said Akiza.

Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 0  
Placidio LP: 4000 SC: 0

"I go first, Akiza" said Placidio drawing his card and said "I summon Wisel Core in defense mode and play a card face down"  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 1  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 1

"First I summon my Witch of the Black Rose" said Akiza and a little monster wearing a black dress with purple roses on it and has green eyes and purple hair appear next to her.  
"Thanks to her ability I can draw another card but if it is not a monster then that card is destroyed" explained Akiza drawing another card.  
"Since Rose Fairy was added to my card through an effect I can summon it" said Akiza playing the said card which was a pink fairt with a red rose on the top of it's head.  
"Now I tune my level three Rose Fairy to my level four Witch of the Black Rose in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." and in a column of light a black dragon with rose wings appear above Akiza.  
"Now Black Rose Dragon attack his monster. Black Rose Flare" said Akiza.  
"I activate Klein's Labyrinth which switch your monster defense points with it's attack points and my monster isn't destroyed" explained Placido

"I end my turn with a face down" said Akiza

Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 2  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 2

"It is my turn I play a card face down and end my turn" said Placido

Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 3  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 3

"First I activate Black Rose Dragon special ability by removing a plant type monster from the grave, I can switch your monster to attack mode and lower it attack points to zero" explained Akiza as she removed Rose Fairy.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack Wisel Core. Black Rose Flare" said Akiza and in a purple firey blast Placido stop it with Negate attack.

"I end with a face down" said Akiza

Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 4  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 4

"First I activate Spark Breaker which destroyed every monster on my field, and since Wisel Core was destroyed through a card effect I can special summon, Machine Wisel Emperor Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wiser Guard, Wisel Carrier" said Placido and the cards appear and connected to each other to form Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity.

"My monster have a nice ability you see once per turn I can absorb one monster and I think I will absorb your Black Rose Dragon, dear Akiza" said Placido. Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity shot out ropes made of light and grab Black Rose Dragon

'What is going on my dragon' thought Akiza then remember what Yusei said about his duel with ghost.  
'He is the one behind all of this' thought Akiza.

Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity absorb Black Rose Dragon making it attack points go up to 4900.

"Now Machine Emeror Wisel Infinity attack Akiza directly" commanded Placido and the monster with a sword that is combine with Black Rose Dragon headed straight for Akiza.

"I activate Ground Capture thanks to this that damage is halved and since I took mpre then a thousand life points I can draw another card" said Akiza playing the said card.

Akiza LP: 1550 SC: 4  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 4

"I will end my turn with a facedown" said Placido and then he thought 'Soon Yusei Fudo will give us what ever we want'

Akiza LP: 1550 SC: 5  
Placido LP: 4000 SC: 5

Akiza drew her card and said "First I summon Evil Thorn in defense mode. Now I activate Rose Flame. Everytime I summon a plant-type monster you take five hundered points of damage."

In a firey petals hit Placido.

Akiza LP: 1550 SC: 5  
Placido LP: 3500 SC: 5

"Now I activae Evil Thron ability by sending this to the graveyard, I can inflict three hundered more points of samge to you" said Akiza.

Akiza LP: 1550 SC: 5  
Placido LP: 3200 SC: 5

"Now I can I summon to Evil Thorns which means you take 1000 points of damage and I will end my turn there" said Akiza

Akiza LP: 1550 SC: 6  
Placido LP: 2200 SC: 6

"First I acitave Wise A3 by sending Wisel Attack to the graveyard I can summon Wisel Attack 3 and it's attack points went to 5300. Now attack her evil thorn." said Placido and his monster destroyed Akiza's Evil Thorn.

"Thanks to Wisel Attack 3 ability you take damage equal to the differnce" said Placido with a grin.

Akiza LP: 0000 SC: 6  
Placido LP 2200 SC: 6

Akiza's runner sped out of control causing her to fall off and her runner crashed threw and fell into the forest but her cards were spread out all over the bridge. Placido pulled up to Akiza and got off he tore her locket off and placed a note inside of the locket behind the piture of Yusei holding Akiza and drop it. He then lifted her up and opened a portal and took her and his runner with him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 2: The Search Begins  
By mbrkeipper

At Akiza's house, Hedio was walking back and froth in the living room and said "Where is she. She should be home by now"  
"Maybe she left a little later" said Setusko  
"Or not but I am calling Trudge now" said Hedio taking out his phone and dailing a number.  
Once the other phone picked up a strong voice belonging to Trudge said "Good Morning Senator"  
"Trudge my daughter hasn't came home can you see where she is" asked Hedio  
"Of course" said Trudge hanging up.  
At Trudge's office, Trudge said "Mina can you see if Akiza duel disk was activated any time lately"  
Mina pulled the information up and said "There was a turbo duel between her and Yusei this morning and then another just a few minutes ago and it looks like her opponent was Ghost."

Trudge and Mina headed in their car and Mina called Yusei.  
"Hello" said Yusei in a very tired voice on the other end of the phone call.  
"Yusei it is Mina" said Mina  
"What is it" asked the raven haired teen who is rubbing his eyes.  
"Akiza was attack by Ghost not that long ago" said Mina  
"WHAT?!" yelled Yusei and then Jack, Crow and Bruno came rushing in.  
"What happen Yusei" asked Crow  
"Akiza was attack by Ghost" explained Yusei then Mina told him where to meet them.  
They all left and met up with Mina on the bridge and they saw all of her cards scattered.

Yusei picked them up and said "Here is her deck"  
Bruno walked over to the hole in the wall and said "There is a runner down there."  
Jack, Crow, and Yusei went over and when Yusei saw the runner his eyes widen with fear and thought 'Akiza where are you? What happen?'  
"Who's runner is that" asked Jack and Crow and Bruno were wondering the same thing.

"It's Akiza's" said Yusei  
"What since when she has been a turbo duelist" asked Jack getting mad that is best friend kept something like this from them.  
"She did past the test" said Trudge.  
Jack saw light hit something and went over and saw a star-shaped locket and picked it up and notice Akiza's name was engraved in it. He opened the locket and the locket started to play. Then he saw a picture of Yusei holding Akiza and saw a message and read it. 'To my beautiful Rose. I love you with all my heart. Yours forever, your Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo.'

"Well it seems like Yusei forget to mention that he and Akiza are dating" said Jack  
"You been dating so that is where you sneak off too" said Crow  
"Lets get down to her runner and look around for her" said Yusei snatching Akiza's locket from Jack.

Meanwhile in Placido's hideout, Akiza stared to wake up. Once she opened her brown eyes she noticed she was chained up against a wall and could move an inch. 'Where am I' then she remember that duel.  
"I see you are finally awake" said Placido walking over to her.  
"What do you want," asked Akiza  
"First of all we can't let the Crismon Dragon mess with our plans" said Placido  
"Crismon Dragon, what is that, a duel monster" said Akiza in a confuse tone and try to convince Placido she knows nothing about it when she really does.  
"We know you are a signer, so don't try to trick us" said Lucciano and then he laughed.  
"Out of all the signers why did you kidnap me" said Akiza  
"You will find out about why soon enough" said Jose a bald man with a long beard came up to her and then lifted her chin up and continued "Out of all the signers you have those powers at your disposal"  
"I am not going to use them against people or my friends, espcially not my boyfriend or family. But you three is a different story" said Akiza with a grin.  
Jose took out something and press the button and Akiza was shock. "Those handcuff that hold you against the wall and the collar around your neck will shock you when I pressed the button so stay queit"

In the forest, Yusei checked out the damage to Akiza's runner and was looking around for her. "Akiza it's me Yusei. Can you hear me" yelled Yusei  
"Nothing" said Jack.  
Yusei opened Akiza's locket and it started to play music and Yusei saw the picture was out a little so he moved it and saw a note. He unfolded it and said "I found a note in the locket and it is not Akiza's hand writting."  
"What does it say" asked Trudge.  
Yusei said "The note say this. Dear Yusei Fudo: We are holding your precious girlfriend hostage and if you every want to see her alive again please be at the duel stadium tomorrow at noon"  
"What should we do" asked Bruno  
"Lets get everyone to meet us at Tops" said Crow.

At Tops, Yusei said "Akiza is missing"  
"WHAT!?" exclamied Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna, Kalin and Carly.  
"Yeah last night after her turbo duel" said Yusei  
"So any ideas" asked Tanner  
"Yeah, who ever took her left a note at I have to go to the duel stadium tomorrow at noon" said Yusei.  
"So are you" asked Leo  
"Of course he is, he will do anything for Akiza and plus whoever kidnap her must know that she and Yusei been dating" explained Jack  
Everyone had shock looks on their face, and Yusei said "I know but me and Akiza wanted to keep it a secert"  
"It alright Yusei" said Trudge.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Sign of Mystery

I do not own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 3: First Sign of Mystery  
By mbrkeipper

At Placido's hideout, Placido came up and held her chin up and said "There are a couple rules you need to follow"  
"Like what and I am not following any of them" said Akiza.  
"As of right now, you are not allow to use her precious powers and two you are not to speak unless spoken to, three you do what we asked you to" said Placido. Then Lucciano said "Any question" and he started to laugh.  
"What if I break a rule" said Akiza with a grin.  
Placido drew his sword and point it at Akiza and said "Do you want scars and cuts all over that beautiful body of yours."  
Akiza took a deep breath and thought 'I have to do what they want'  
"So what are you going to do, Akiza" asked Jose  
"Fine I will follow all your rules" said Akiza  
"That a good girl" said Placido kissing her forehead.  
'Yusei please find me, I need you more then anything now' thought Akiza letting tears fall from her eyes.  
Placido free Akiza from the wall to let her sleep but replace the chains with bracelets and carry her to a new room with a bed, mirror, dresser, a door leading to a bathroom but no windows or air vents at all with only the bedroom door and bathroom door. He then laid a beautiful white dress with a purple sash around the waist on the bed.  
He left and Akiza fell straight asleep and once he enter the other room, Lucciano said "Some has a crush on our prisoner"  
"So she is a very beautiful young woman" said Placido  
"We should make her into a slave so in case if this plan doesn't work we have a back up" chuckled Lucciano and he laughed.

At Tops they were all sitting around and Hedio and his wife came in and Hedio said "Where is Akiza."  
"She is where ever her opponent took her, but we have to go to the stadium tomorrow according to the note. This is my fault, I should have went with her" said Yusei and there were tears in his eyes and he wiped them.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you cry, Yusei" said Trudge.  
"Trudge there has to be some way to find her" said Yusei  
"Crime labs are going over the security tapes" said Trudge  
"And let me guess there are hours and hours which turned into days then months" said Yusei  
"True, Yusei" said Mina.  
"Maybe this guy is not dangerous, maybe he just in love with Akiza and wanted her more then anything" said Jack grinning.  
"How is that making me feel better, Jack" said the raven-haired teen sighing.  
They all went to bed and Yusei just let the music from the locket play and went to sleep.

Back at the hideout Akiza woke up and saw she was in a bed and saw a dress 'Yusei help me'  
"How are you feeling, Akiza" asked Placido coming towards her.  
"Leave me alone, I never wanted any of this. Two before you asked I am not wearing that dress" said Akiza backing away from him and ran out of the room.  
Jose saw her and grabbed Akiza and wouldn't let her go  
"You are not going any where" said Jose  
Placido came towards her and said "You are wearing that dress, I had it made just for you"  
"I said no" said Akiza trying to break free.  
Placido drew his sword and pointed it to her and Akiza said "Fine I will wear the stupid dress"  
"That is a good girl" said Jose letting her go and taking her back to her room.

At the Duel Stadium, Yusei and the others were walking around and Jack said "It's noon so where are they"  
"Don't know but we should" said Yusei but being interuptted by the phone.  
Yusei walked over to the phone and put it on speaker and said "Hello?"  
"Hello Yusei Fudo" said Placido.  
"Who are you" asked Jack  
"Just the one you have Akiza" said Placido in a mocking tone.  
"Let me talk to her now" said Yusei.  
"In a minute" said Placido placing the phone on hold and went to Akiza and said "You only tell him hi and that you are alright nothing else or, well you know what will happen" holding the handle of his sword  
"Alright Yusei here she is" said Placido giving the phone to Akiza  
"Hi Yusei" said Akiza in a low tone.  
"Akiza where are you, are you alright" asked Yusei.  
"I am alright Yusei" said Akiza.  
"Where are you, AKiza?" yelled Jack  
But Placido took the phone and said "Your next clue is at your favorite hiding place" and hung up and they all went to tops.


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding Place

Chapter 4: Secert Hiding Place

At Tops Yusei and the others returned without Akiza.  
Leo asked "Where is Akiza"  
"Don't know that call was just another clue" said Yusei.  
Jack said "I think they won't tell you where she is either until we find them."  
Yusei said "Your next clue is at her favorite hiding place when she wants to be alone."  
"Then where is it Yusei" asked Jack.  
Just then Hideo and Setsuko came in and Hideo said "No luck finding her."  
"Who ever has her is giving us clues to find her" said Jack  
Yusei said "When they call they give another clue they let me talk to her and she said she was fine. That was probley what they wanted her to stay" said Yusei who is growing more concern with his girlfriend's disappearance.

Yusei was holding Akiza's locket in his hand and growing more concern every minute. Until Tanner spoke up and asked "What is the next clue, again"  
Yusei replied in a concern tone "Where so goes when she want to be alone, which mean that rose garden where we had our first date."  
"Why did you have a date there" asked Jack  
Yusei said "It was a picnic dinner and she tricked me into coming" All of a sudden, Trudge bursted into laughter and the others soon join him.  
"She said that she was in danger and her voice sounded so scared and alone" yelled Yusei who face was bright red. "I will be back" said Yusei leaving to go to the rose garden.

At Placido's hideout, Placido came up to Akiza and said "Looks like your boyfriend already figure out the next clue."  
"What do you want" asked Akiza  
"You were not spoken to" said Jose coming up  
"Acually Placido justed talk to me" said Akiza with a grin  
"Well my dear first off all I want the new engine plan so I can upload it into these riding roids" said Placido showing her all of them.  
"And then we are going to take his Stardust Dragon" said Lucciano  
"You do know that he will give anything we want just to make sure you are safe" said Jose  
'They are right, they know Yusei will do anything for me' thought Akiza  
Akiza got up and try to run off until she was caught by Placido in his arms. Then Jose walked up and said "You just broke a rule little Akiza" drawing Placido sword and running its tip down her face cutting it. Akiza yelped in pain and tears fell from her eyes. Placido took Akiza back to the room and wiped the blood off.  
"Leave me alone, I want to be with Yusei" said Akiza  
"I don't think so, I am never going to let you see him again" said Placido placing a kiss on her lips but Akiza kicked him in the knee.

Yusei arrived at the Rose Garden where he got up his runner. Yusei made is way to the center and once there he saw a little black box with his name on it. He opened the box and saw a phone with a note which says 'Yusei Fudo, this is an untraceable phone it will ring at midnight, and you better answer it alone. Or we will hurt Akiza.' Yusei took the box and went back to his runner. 'Akiza are you alright, where are you? I am going to save you' thought Yusei.  
Yusei got back to Tops and the others saw Yusei carring a black box but he wasn't with Akiza.  
"What is with the box, Yusei" questioned Trudge.  
Yusei sighed and replied "There is an untraceable phone and I have to answer it and midnight and alone or they will hurt Akiza."  
"Did they sign the note" asked Leo  
Luna sighed and said with annoyance "Leo, they have Akiza, they won't give us their names"  
"She is right Leo" said Yusei.  
Then Yusei got up and took the phone out of the box and went into a room by himself.  
"Senator did you know that Akiza and Yusei were dating" asked Jack.  
"Yes the day after the Dark Signer stuff, he came by and asked me if it was alright if he takes Akiza out and I told him It is fine with me" said Hedio  
"Can't believe he never told his two bestfriends" said Jack.  
"Well they did went to a skating rink to help Akiza with her balance" said Leo  
Jack and Crow were not to happy with that.


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Clue

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 5: Second Clue  
By mbrkeipper.

Yusei was in the room listening to the music from the locket and looking at the picture.  
"Akiza where are you" asked Yusei as he drifted off into sleep.

At Placido's hideout, Akiza woke up in the bed and touch her face and felt a cut. 'When I get my deck back the first thing I am going to do is attack that jerk'  
"Hello Akiza" said Placido walking towards her with some food.  
But Akiza used her powers to knocked the tray out of his hands and said "I am not hungry"  
"You need to eat something, we don't want anything happening to you cause if that happen we won't get want we want from your boyfriend and just let you know we are not letting you go back to Yusei cause you are going to be mine" said Placido placing a kiss on Akiza lips until she kicked him.  
"I am not something you can own" yelled Akiza as her anger rise.  
"You better clam down before we have to hurt you again" said Jose holding a weapon but Akiza used her powers to pin him against the wall.  
"You know what, I like her. She is very feisty" said Placido.  
"Yusei will find out where you are holding me" said Akiza  
"Why is it that you have so much faith in Yusei Fudo" asked Placido  
Then Akiza just looking away and remember why  
"Oh right he is the first one that truely accepted you for who you are" explained Placido  
Akiza eyes widen with fear and said "What!? You been spying on me"  
"I know everything about you, dear Akiza" said Placido  
Akiza went back to her room and thought 'Great, this guy is a stalker'

At Tops Yusei was sleeping until he heard the phone ring and saw it was for a video called when he answered it a hologram appear and he saw three people in white but their faces are cover.  
"Hello Yusei Fudo" said Placido  
"Who are you" demanded Yusei, Jose walked into a room with a weapon.  
In the room Jose walked to Akiza had held a knife to her and said "Say one word you will regert it, got it"  
"Yes" said Akiza looking away.  
"The one who has you beautiful girlfriend" said Placido with a dark grin.  
"Let me see Akiza" demanded Yusei.  
"Oh why she is not going to tell you anything you want to know" mocked Placido  
"Yes she will" said Yusei  
"No she won't, if you didn't notice she knows we are talking to you and she hasn't said anything" said Placido.  
"Your next clue is where you first laid eyes on dear Akiza" said Placido hanging up.

At Tops, Yusei walked out of his room and Jack saw Yusei and said "So"  
"Another Clue, it was a video message their are hiding her in a room cause one of them walked in there with a weapon." explained Yusei.  
"Yusei listen" said Jack but Yusei just went outside.  
"Akiza where are you?" asked Yusei.  
Leo and Luna came down rubbing their eyes and saw Yusei outside and Leo asked "They called"  
"Yeah they did" said Jack.  
Yusei came back in and said "The next clue is at the place when I first lied eyes on her"  
"So that must be at those street duels" said Tanner  
"I am going tomorrow" said Yusei.

Back at Placido's hideout, he took some food to Akiza and put it next to her but Akiza didn't take it.  
"Eat something" said Placido placing a kiss on her forehead and left.  
'I am I starting to feel weak' thought Akiza taking a bite of her Spicy Chicken sand which.  
Akiza got up and started to look around and said "There has to be someway to get in touch with Yusei, I need to warn him"  
"You do know that we won't let you tell him right" said Placido which cause Akiza to turn around and her back was against the wall.  
"I will find a way to get a hold of him and tell him what you want" said Akiza with confidence in her voice and eyes.  
Placido took out his sword and Akiza said "I won't try to find a way to reach Yusei" with tears in her eyes.  
Then he put the sword back and said "That is a good girl" and he left.

The next morning Yusei went to the street duel area and saw another black box with another note.  
The note said 'Meet me tomorrow at ten at night for a trubo duel if you want your love back'  
'This is getting very annoying' thought Yusei on his way back to Tops.

Yusei walked in and Jack said "Now what"  
"They want me to meet them for a trubo duel tomorrow night at ten" replied Yusei going into his room.


	6. Chapter 6: New Powers

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 6: New Powers  
mbrkeipper

Yusei looked out the window and said "Where are you, Akiza?"  
Then Luna walked in with some breakfast for Yusei and said "Do you think Akiza is alright, Yusei"  
"For once I don't know, all I can do is hope she is and figure out these clues" answered Yusei.  
Then Luna said "I just wished she had her deck and duel disk with her"  
"I know but I think they must know that she has physic powers" explained Yusei  
Then Luna left the room then Yusei said "Where are you Akiza?" but didn't know he was connected to Akiza Telepathly.  
At Placido's hideout, Akiza heard a faint voice looking for her. 'Yusei' thought Akiza  
Then Yusei heard her and thought 'Now this is wierd, I could have sworn I heard Akiza'  
'Yusei is that you' thought Akiza  
'Yeah it is me, where are you' asked Yusei through their minds.  
'At their hideout, Yusei in a room with no windows and airvents' answered Akiza  
'Do you know their names' asked Yusei  
'The one who took me his Placido, I am so sorry for all of this Yusei if I didn't get kidnap then' said Akiza.  
'Calm down Akiza, this isn't your fault, do you know what they want' asked Yusei  
'Yeah, your engine program and Stardust Dragon' said Akiza  
"Question when we had that video call there was this old man walking into a room is that where they are keeping you' asked Yusei  
Then Akiza replied 'Yeah and he already ran a tip of a sword down my face when I try to run off. I don't think Placido will let me go'  
'Let me guess he is in love with you' said Yusei  
'You got it. He has been following me, he knows everything about me. He even had a dress made just for me' said Akiza feeling sick about it.  
'I am going to hit him, has he done anything else' asked Yusei.  
'Kiss me which I kicked him them kiss me which I kicked him again then kiss me again but I was starting to feel weak so I just' said Akiza  
'It is alright' explained Yusei.  
'Yusei listen, you will be duel against one of this riding roids' said Akiza  
'Figures, they won't duel against me' said Yusei  
Akiza heard something and said 'We need to stop they are coming in'  
'Alright I will let them know.' said Yusei

Placido walked in and said "You do know just because you told Yusei what we wants doesn't change a thing."  
Akiza turned around with a shock expression on her face then Placido said "Even if we have to turn you against him which we will"  
"I will never turn against Yusei" said Akiza  
Placido made Akiza looked right into his eyes and his eyes started to glow. Then Akiza eyes became dim and she fainted.

At Tops, Yusei walked out and said "Guys guess what"  
"What now Yusei" asked Trudge  
"Well me and Akiza kind of delevoped this telepathy with each other" explained Yusei  
"Since when" asked Jack eyeing his bestfriend  
"Just found out a while ago" said Yusei  
"So who as her Yusei" asked Trudge  
"Some guy named Placido and Jack was kind of right about having a crash on her" said Yusei  
"So guess you will meet him so" said Kalin  
"Not really it is going to be another riding roid" explained Yusei  
"What do they want" question Jack  
"They want the engine plan and my Stardust Dragon" answered Yusei whi is upset that they are using his girlfriend to get what they want.  
"Tell her to get through a window or airvent" said Leo jumping up and down  
"There is no windows and airvents the only door that will take her out is the door that will lead her to the main room where those jerks are" explained Yusei as he headed to the door and continued "I am going to the bridge" and left.


	7. Help

Sorry I haven't updated but once again I get writers block and I hate it, this always happens to many times so please help. Any ideas for the Yusei vs a riding roid and I need cards for the riding roid. Either leave a review or pm me will be a great help. I appericate any ideas for any of my stories.

mbrkeipper


	8. Chapter 7: New Plan

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 9: New Plan  
mbrkeipper.

A male teenager with a red helmet covering his raven black hair with gold streaks was sitting on his runner on the bridge. He was waiting for this riding roid and he started to get worry since he hasn't been able to connect telepathy to his girlfriend. 'I hope they didn't hurt her' thought Yusei remembering she been through so much.

Meanwhile at Placido's hideout, Placido placed a gem around Akiza's head then Jose came in and said "What are you up to now"  
"This gem will block all of her memories so I can trick her to take out Yusei" mocked Placido.  
"Please tell me you aren't going to turn her into your love" chuckled Lucciano  
"So what if I am it could break Yusei's spirit so we can get what we want" explained Placido.

Then a riding roid appear behind Yusei and said "Ready for your duel. In order to get your next clue you have to beat me."  
"Fine with me" said the raven haired signer.

Both Yusei and the Riding Roid activated the Speed World Two feild Spell and took off.

Riding Roid LP: 4000 SC: 1  
Yusei LP: 4000 SC: 1

"I go first" said Riding Roid "I summon Abaki in attack mode and end my turn."

Riding Roid LP: 4000 SC: 2  
Yusei LP: 4000 SC: 2

"Then it is my turn" said Yusei drawing his card then he continued "I Speed Warrior on the turn which it is summon it attacks points are double. Speed Warrior take out is Abaki"

Speed Warrior spun around and kicked Abaki and it was destroyed.

Riding Roid LP: 3900 SC: 2  
Yusei LP: 4000 SC: 2

"How every when Abiki is destroyed both players take 500 points of damage" said the Riding Roid in a mocking tone. A blast hit both Yusei and the roid.

Riding Roid LP: 3400 SC: 2  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 2

"I will end my turn with a face down" said Yusei throwing the card down.

Riding Roid LP: 3400 SC: 3  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 3

"I summon Abyssal Kingshark in attack mode. Attack his speed warrior" said Riding Roid.  
"Not so fast I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow" said Yusei and a metal scarecrow blocked the attack and the card was placed down.  
"I end my turn" said the Riding Roid.

Riding Roid LP: 3400 SC: 4  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 4

"I summon my Junk Sychron in attack mode. Now I tune my Junk Sychron with Speed Warrior to synchro Summon Junk Warrior" said Yusei and in a bright column of light the warrior appeared.  
"Now attack his monster" said Yusei and his warrior lunched it self at Abyssal KingShark

Riding Roid: 2800 SC: 4  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 4

Yusei ended his turn.

Meanwhile in Placido's hideout, Akiza finally woke up but her eyes for comepletly lifeless then Placido walked in and said "How are you feeling?"

Akiza jerked and turned her head to face the man and asked "Who are you" with confusement in her voice and eyes.  
"My name is Placido and we are in love" said Placido going over there and kissing her on the lips. "So how are you doing my Sweet Akiza" as he kissed her.  
"I am fine" said Akiza  
"I need your help" stated Placido  
"Anything" said Akiza  
Placido took her to his throne chair and showed her a duel and said "Do you see the man on the red runner?"  
"Yes" said Akiza looking at the man but couldn't help to wonder who he is and why he looked familiar.  
"His name is Yusei Fudo and he has Stardust Dragon which he took from me." said Placido.  
"You want me to get it" said Akiza  
"Yes" said Placido and the two went back to watch the duel.

Riding Roid: 2800 SC: 5  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 5

"I summon a monster face down and end my turn" said the Riding Roid.

Riding Roid: 2800 SC: 6  
Yusei LP: 3500 SC: 6

"I activate Angel Boton which let me draw two cards and discard one" said Yusei and he drew Debris Dragon and sonic chick. "Now I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode. Now Junk Warrior attack his monster" finished Yusei.

But his monster was not destroyed cause it had 3000 defense points.

Riding Roid: 2800 SC: 7  
Yusei LP: 2800 SC: 7

Roiding Roid just drew his card and end his turn.

Riding Roid LP: 2800 SC: 8  
Yusei LP: 2800 SC: 8

It is my turn and I activate graceful reveal to summon Max Warrior then I summon Hyper Sychron. Next I tuner Hyper Sychron to my Max Warrior to synchro Summon Stardust Dragon. Cause I use Hyper Sychron Stardust gains 800 attack points." said Yusei as his dragon came down to his side.  
"Now Stardust Dragon attack his monster" Stardust Dragon lunch a firey star blast and destroyed it.  
"Junk Warrior attack him directly" said Yusei then he finsihed him off with Debris Dragon.

Riding Roid LP: 0000 SC: 8  
Yusei LP: 2800 SC: 8

The roid crash and Yusei saw a note and red it which red one of your friends will be attack tomorrow by someone you know.


	9. Chapter 8: Familiar Face, New Enemy

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 8: Familiar Face, New Enemy  
by mbrkeipper

Late at night Placido broke into Yusei and co. garage and broke into the safe to steal Akiza's plant deck and slipping a few cards from his deck into hers. Then took her runner and left.

The next morning Yusei went to the garage and saw Akiza's runner was gone and went to the safe. He opened it and saw the deck was gone as well then headed back to tops. On the way there he thought 'What is going on. If those people who have Akiza took her deck and runner then what are they up to.'

"We have a problem" said Yusei  
"What is it now" asked Trudge  
"Akiza's runner and deck is missing" said Yusei.  
"What do you mean it missing" asked Jack  
"I had it locked up in the garage and her deck was in the safe and it is not there" said Yusei.  
"So what you are saying is that who ever took her stole the deck and runner" said Kalin  
"Don't know" said Yusei letting out a sigh "The thing is I haven't be able to connect to her yet telepathy."

At Placido's hideout, Akiza was sitting in her room and her eyes were completely lifeless.  
"Here you go my dear your deck I added some of my cards to your deck" said Placido kissing her on the lips which she kissed back.  
"So what do you want me to do" asked Akiza.  
Placido showed her a picture of Yusei and her heart sped up but she didn't know why or who he was.  
"This is Yusei Fudo he has this engine program and my Stardust Dragon" lied Placido.

Late at nite, Jack was riding his runner on the bridge when he was forced into a trubo duel.  
"What in the world" said Jack  
"We are going to Trubo Duel right now" said Akiza.  
"Akiza?" exclaimed Jack looking back and saw Akiza with dim eyes.  
"We are going to duel signer" said Akiza  
"Fine but you are going to lose" said Jack

Jack LP: 4000 SC: 1  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 1

"I go first, Jack" said Akiza drawing her card then she said "I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode and play one card face down and end my turn.

Jack drew his card

Jack LP: 4000 SC: 2  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 2

"I summon Mad Archfiend attack her Wall of Ivy" said Jack and the Mad Archfiend lunch an attack and destroyed Wall of Ivy

Jack LP: 4000 SC: 2  
Akiza LP: 3400 SC: 2

"I end my turn with a face down, Akiza" said Jack

Jack LP: 4000 SC: 3  
Akiza LP: 3400 SC: 3

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose" and the little witch appear next to Akiza then she continued "Now I can draw a card and if it is not a monster it is destroyed" She drew her card and turned it to face her and a smile made its way to her lips. "This is Rose Fairy and when it is added to my hand through an effect I can summon it." the little fairy appear next to Akiza as well. "Now I tune my Witch of the Black Rose to my Rose Fairy in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon" The witch turned into four green rings which Circe Rose fairy and in a gust of wind the mighty Black Rose Dragon spread its wings and let out its roar.

"Now by removing a plant type monster from the graveyard I can lower your Mad Archfiend attack points to zero." The beautiful rose dragon lunched its vines and wrapped around Mad Archfiend lowering its attack points to zero.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack his Mad Archfiend, with Black Rose Flare." commanded Akiza. Black Rose Dragon obeyed her master and lunch a purple petal flame at Mad Archfiend destroying it and causing real damage to the road, Jack and his runner.

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 3  
Akiza LP: 3400 SC: 3

"It is your turn Jack" said Akiza with a grin.

Jack drew his card which cause his speed counter to go up.

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 4  
Akiza LP: 3400 SC: 4

"I activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion. With this I can combine my Larage Piece Golem and my Medium Piece Golem to summon Multiple Piece Golem." The said monster appear then Jack continued "Now I can return it to the extra deck to summon Large and Medium Piece Golem." The monster broke apart and turned into the two monsters.

"Now I can special summon Small Piece Golem in attack mode" said Jack a little brown rock appear. "Now I summon Dark Resonator and tune it to my Large Piece Golem to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend." said Jack.

A column of light appear and then the Red Dragon Archfiend appear roaring and flying next to his master. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack the Black Rose Dragon" ordered Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend lunch its attack at Black Rose Dragon the second the attack hit it caused all the signer marks to glowed brightly.

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 4  
Akiza LP: 2800 SC: 4

At tops, everyone notice, Yusei, Luna and Crow's marks and Kalin asked "What is going on now."  
"It feels like to signers are dueling against each other" said Yusei worrying about his best friend that is like a brother and his girlfriend.

Back at the duel, Akiza drew her card starting her turn.

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 5  
Akiza LP: 2800 SC: 5

"I summon Wisel Core in defense mode and I end my turn" said Akiza as a white oval shaped monster appear next to her.

'She is helping those creeps now' thought Jack drawing his card

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 6  
Akiza LP: 2800 SC: 6

"I activate Red Dragon Archfiend ability which is that I can destroyed all of your monster in defense mode." explained Jack as his dragon engulf Akiza's monster in fire and destroyed Wisel Core.

"Thank you Jack, when Wisel Core is destroyed I can special summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier." The said cards appear and combine to form Machine Emperor Wisel in attack mode. Jack end his turn and Akiza drew her card.

Jack LP: 1600 SC: 7  
Akiza LP: 2800 SC: 7

"I activate Machine Emperor Wisel ability once per a turn I can absorb a synchro monster and I will take your Red Dragon Archfiend" said Akiza with a dark smirk on her face. Machine Emperor Wisel shot out several ropes that wrapped around Red Dragon Archfiend and froced it inside it's body and Machine Emperor Wisel attack points went to 5500.

"Now Machine Emperor Wisel attack Jack's Small Piece Golem" said Akiza and the Machine Emperor Wisel attack it and destroyed it whipping out Jack life points.

Jack LP: 0000 SC: 7  
Akiza LP: 2800 SC: 7

The force of the attack cause Jack to fall of his runner and his runner was damage bad and so was he. Then Akiza pulled up and said "I have a message for Yusei Fudo. Tell him to meet me here tomorrow at Midnight or I will tear this city apart looking for him" and drove off. As Jack was trying to get up he lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 9: A Trap Heart 1

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Lost Signer  
Chapter 9: A Trap Heart part 1  
mbrkeipper

Jack woke up in the hospital, and saw the others. "What happen Jack" asked Yusei.  
"Lets see you crazy girlfriend attack me" yelled Jack causing the twins to hid behind Yusei.  
"But why" asked Leo scared.  
"She isn't crazy" said Yusei defending Akiza again.  
"Don't know and don't care at the moment" said Jack.  
Then Hedio and his wife came in and asked "Any luck finding her yet?"  
"Yeah she attacked me" said Jack.  
"Are you sure" asked Hideo.  
"Yes, lets see, she did summon Black Rose Dragon" said Jack  
"My little rose" said Setusko holding to her husband.  
"Jack will you knock it off" said Carly smaking him hard on the head  
"But she did give me a message for Yusei" said Jack drawing Yusei's attention.  
"What" asked Yusei.  
"She want you to meet her on the bridge at midnight or she will tear apart this city to find you" said Jack.  
Yusei grabbed his helmet and said "I am going" and left.

At the bridge Yusei heard something behind him and saw Akiza on her own runner with no life in her eyes.  
"Once I beat you, I am taking your Stardust Dragon and give it to Placido" said Akiza with a dark grin.  
"Akiza, I know you can hear me. Please fight him" said Yusei hoping his girlfriend heard him.  
"Whats wrong? Are you scared?" mocked Akiza  
'Akiza what happen' thought Yusei. "I am not scared, and do you know who I am"  
"You are Yusei Fudo and I was told by Placido who told me that you stole his Stardust Dragon" mocked Akiza.  
"Akiza he is using you against me cause I care about you" said Yusei but there was no reaction from Akiza.  
'Oh Akiza what happen. I just have to show you who I am' declared Yusei to himself.

Yusei LP: 4000 SC: 0  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 0

Yusei drew is card and said "I summon Shied Warrior in defense mode and play a face down"

Yusei LP: 4000 SC: 1  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 1

"I summon Evil Thorn" said Akiza. "Now by sending it the the graveyard you lose three hundered life points, Yusei" The Evil Thorn sent out it seeds which cut through Yusei's jacket.  
'She's using her powers' thought Yusei knowing this will get bad.

Yusei LP: 3700 SC: 1  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 1

"Now I can summon two Evil Thorns" said Akiza as two of the plant monster appears and I end with a face down."

Yusei LP: 3700 SC: 2  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 2

"Akiza listen to me, it is me Yusei, your boyfriend" said Yusei with concern in his voice.  
"Make your move Yusei. I am not in the mood to hear what you have to say." said Akiza who didn't care what he had to say.

"Akiza come on. You know who I am. I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode" said Yusei as his warrior appear.  
"On the turn in which Speed Warrior is summon its attack points double." said Yusei as his monster attack points rose.  
"Attack her Evil Thorn" said Yusei and his Speed Warrior kicked the Evil Thorn destroying it. "I play a face down and end my turn"

Yusei LP: 3700 SC: 3  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 3

Akiza drew her card and placed one card face down.

Yusei LP: 3700 SC: 4  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 4

Yusei drew a card and said "Speed Warrior attack her last Evil Thorn" as Speed Warrior lunches its attack it destroyed it and he ended his turn.

Yusei LP: 3700 SC: 5  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 5

Akiza drew her card and Yusei said "Akiza listen to me, do you remember what I told you during our first duel"  
"No" yelled Akiza.  
"I told you, you were beautiful even hiding under that mask" said Yusei hoping it will get his girl friend to remember something.

"It is my turn and I summon Witch of the Black Rose" said Akiza as her monster with purple hair and a black dress appear next to her. "Now I can draw one card from my deck and if it is not a monster Witch of the Black Rose will destroy it."

Akiza drew her card and turned it to face her and saw it was her Rose Fairy. "This is Rose Fairy and when it is added to my hand through an effect I can summon it." Akiza slapped the card down and a little pink fairy with a red rose on her head appeared. "Now I tune my Witch of the Black Rose to my Rose Fairy to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." The Witch of the Black Rose turned into four green rings and circle Rose Fairy which turned into three white stars. In a column of light the beautiful rose dragon spread its wings and let its roar out and came down next to her master.

"By removing a plant type monster I can lower one of your monster attack points to zero and I think I am going to choose your Speed Warrior" said Akiza removing a plant type monster. The beautiful rose dragon lunched it vines and wrapped around Speed Warrior and lower it attack points to zero.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack his Speed Warrior with Black Rose Flare" said Akiza as her dragon attack Speed Warrior and Yusei was injured in that attack as well.

But a memory within Akiza's mind trigger she remember Yusei was talking to her in a hallway trying to help. She shooked her head and ended her turn.

Yusei LP: 1300 SC: 6  
Akiza LP: 4000 SC: 6


	11. Memo

I am looking for someone to help me with the duels for lost signer and starting with a new bond (I think that is the sequel to mem lost please send me a pm or review. thank you

Aliadorable


End file.
